Consumação
by Lady Lazarus 7
Summary: <html><head></head>Ele era o superlativo de tudo o que ela odiava. Sirius/Petunia.</html>


Ela estava perambulando pela casa, pensando no quão despropositado era tudo aquilo, revirando os olhos para Lily todas as vezes que a via e sofrendo em silêncio.

"_Pode me ajudar com a decoração, Tunia?"_, _"Fico muito feliz que você tenha ficado pra festa, Tunia. Significa muito pra mim."_ Se ela ao menos soubesse que Petunia não tivera escolha. Os pais nem sequer perguntaram a ela se queria ir viajar com eles, apenas anunciaram. E ela ficou com tanta raiva que não questionou nada. De repente viu-se em meio a preparativos de uma festa para os amigos de Lily — os pais com certeza haviam pensado que estar entre pessoas da mesma faixa etária seria bom para ela. Os pais com certeza haviam se feito de míopes para a real situação, como sempre.

— Desculpe, vocês tem cola maluca? — perguntou um jovem de cabelos negros até os ombros, em quem ela reconheceu o amigo do namorado de Lily. Ela havia trazido James e o outro rapaz (que, só pela aparência, já era mais afrontoso do que todos eles juntos) para ajudar nos preparativos.

— Não sei — respondeu secamente.

Ele a encarou por um minuto, e ela corou, em parte de raiva, ao fixar os olhos negros dele.

— Você também estuda fora, presumo. Lily disse que você está na… _faculdade_, não é? Sei como é chegar de férias e não reconhecer a própria casa.

Ele curvou um pouco os lábios no esboço de um sorriso um tanto sombrio.

Petunia ficou muda por uns segundos. Nem ao menos sabia como conversar com aquela gente. E não queria, definitivamente, não queria.

— Eu sou Sirius — ele estendeu a mão para ela. Ela desconfiou.

— Petunia — murmurou em resposta, entretanto, antes de pensar, e a apertou.

Ele sorriu de um modo que lhe pareceu naturalmente sedutor, e ela não pôde evitar estremecer. Ele era obviamente tão _perfeito _como todos os outros; alto, forte, bonito. Portador de um charme inexplicável. Temeu que ele fosse começar a inquiri-la sobre sua vida para tentar ser cordial, como o fizera o namorado de Lily, que no final das contas era tão insuportável quanto ela.

— Vou perguntar a Lily. Sobre a cola — disse, em vez disso.

Petunia permaneceu em silêncio um instante, mas conseguiu falar quando ele já tinha se virado.

— Está no armário da sala — disse de um ímpeto —, eu acho.

Ele olhou-a nos olhos novamente, e sorriu agradecendo.

Petunia o observou se afastar, dando uma pequena trégua a si mesma.

-x-

Ela passou grande parte da festa se sentindo uma boneca pintada; tinha deixado Lily maquiá-la — com certeza a trégua tinha ido longe demais. Vestira-se de vermelho e usara _hairspray_. E se por alguns instantes se sentiu bonita em frente ao espelho, foi só o tempo de sair do quarto e encarar a casa cheia de desconhecidos felizes demais para o seu estômago começar a revirar.

Bebeu um pouco, lembrando-se de que era adulta.

Não viu mais o amigo de James em lugar nenhum, e ficou também se lembrando de que não esperava por isso porque não havia o menor sentido em tal coisa. Também não queria que ninguém a visse, ridícula como estava.

Mas não servia nem para ser alvo de piadas. Era como se fizesse parte da decoração; ninguém a notava. Encheu o peito de amargura enquanto pensava que realmente não desejava a atenção de nenhum dos presentes.

Saiu para os fundos da casa, esperando que estivesse mais vazio, e realmente estava. Exceto por uma pessoa. Sirius, virando um copo de bebida e deixando-o na beira da janela.

Antes de decidir se saía dali ou ficava, de algum modo que não pudesse ser vista, ele a viu. Surpreendeu-a pela segunda vez no dia. E ela não podia fingir simplesmente não tê-lo visto. Os olhos dele brilhavam sob o luar. Talvez mais pela bebida.

— Oi — disse ele. Ela percebeu que ele ficava mais bonito sob o luar. _Talvez por ser uma estrela_, pensou, repreendendo-se em seguida.

— Oi — respondeu. Queria sair dali, mas duvidava que em algum outro lugar da festa fosse ficar mais confortável.

— Sua casa é bonita — disse ele, e ela não impediu um riso fraco. Ele provavelmente quisera ser gentil, porque não havia nada demais lá. Ela se pôs a pensar em como seriam as casas de bruxos. Deviam ser horríveis, com certeza. — Seu jardim — ele apontou vagamente para umas flores que haviam lá, e ela sentiu a respiração falhar — é muito bonito.

Olhou para ele com um misto de sentimentos que não saberia expressar. Queria chorar.

— É meu — disse com sobriedade, antes que sucumbisse às emoções estranhas. — São petúnias.

Voltou o olhar para o canteiro de singelas flores que cultivara tempos atrás. Tinham o caule delgado e as pétalas finas, algumas lilases com linhas cor-de-rosa, outras rosa com branco. Elas pareciam-se com ela, e eram bonitas. Foi mais ou menos por isso que ela começara aquele jardim.

— São originárias da América do Sul. Um homem passou vendendo as mudas anos atrás — disse, consciente de que ele não devia dar a mínima.

Ninguém nunca dava a mínima: eram só florezinhas pequenas e selvagens._Nunca ter a beleza altiva de um lírio_. Ela não disse isso a ele.

Mas ele compreendeu. Estava próximo, e embora ela não soubesse se o brilho oblíquo em seus olhos negros fosse pelo que ela dizia ou por qualquer outra coisa, ela sentiu como se ele tivesse compreendido. Porque ele se aproximou ainda mais.

— Você se parece com elas — disse, com um riso meio rouco pela descoberta.

E porque ele tomou nas mãos o seu rosto comprido e beijou seus lábios finos.

E ela voltou a odiá-lo ardentemente, como antes de o conhecer. Odiou-o enquanto eles se esgueiravam para trás do arbusto que encobria o jardim, e enquanto ele a deitava e avançava sobre ela, como um cão do inferno levando-a para a perdição.

_Canis Major_.

Ele era o superlativo de tudo o que ela odiava. Transpirava rebeldia e transgressão, a bruxaria emanava de sua pele que se revelou tatuada quando ele tirou a camisa. Suas mãos tinham anéis estranhos e seus cabelos negros e sedosos caíam sobre os dela, artificialmente volumosos, e ainda assim, claros e sem graça. A pele alva se revelou, tímida, sob as mãos decididas dele, levantando o seu vestido. Os dois caíram meio sobre as flores, e ela não conseguiu pensar em nada mais apropriado. Era irônico, era romântico, ridículo e odioso demais.

Ela odiou o fato de estar entregando a virgindade a um quase-desconhecido bêbado na festa da irmã. Odiou o brilho lancinante nos olhos dele, sobre o seu jardim, sob as estrelas.

Ele brilhava.

E ela ainda expelia raios do que ele lhe dera quando tudo acabou. Seu olhar estupidificado para o céu pontilhado de brilhantes voltou a encontrar os olhos dele, antes que ele deixasse as pálpebras caírem e adormecesse ali mesmo, no seu jardim.

-x-

A motocicleta ainda roncava em sua cabeça quando ela acordou, olhando as cortinas inóspitas. Era irracional e vergonhoso, o que seu inconsciente criara durante aqueles dias para preenchê-los: sonhos repetidos com uma moto voadora rasgando o céu. Lily falara algumas vezes sobre a que Sirius possuía, comentando qualquer coisa sobre toda aquela série de bizarrices de que seu mundo era feito.

Petunia permanecia em silêncio. Foi um verão bem silencioso. Ela queria ir embora daquela casa onde odiou ter crescido, e ao mesmo tempo queria ficar, pois ele poderia aparecer de novo. Ela sabia que isso não ia acontecer, e que tinha sido basicamente só mais uma piada que a vida fazia sobre as coisas que ela não podia ter.

Levantou-se e precisou piscar algumas vezes para entender que o barulho de moto roncando não tinha sido meramente onírico. A campainha tocou, e ela teve que se vestir depressa para atender, pois Lily tinha saído com James para algum lugar de que ela não se lembrava. Seu coração disparou quando ela abriu a porta para um rapaz de cabelos negros e jaqueta de couro.

— Achei que Lily e James fossem estar aqui — mentiu ele, bebendo o copo d'água que ela oferecera. Ela sabia que era mentira porque ele morava com James; era o melhor amigo dele.

Ela ficou em silêncio, em parte por vergonha de tudo que havia acontecido, em parte por não saber a que ele viera dessa vez. Seu coração inchava de felicidade com a presença dele, mas doía por não ter nem ao menos certeza se ele se lembrava do que acontecera.

— Então… — começou ele, meio sem jeito, o que ela estranhou. — Não quer dar uma volta? Está um dia bonito.

Era óbvio que ele se lembrava.

Petunia esqueceu-se de responder, notando que mesmo quando ele sorria, havia uma certa tristeza nos seus olhos.

Notou também que nunca seria capaz de dizer não a ele.

Ela começou a sentir o vento nos cabelos quando ainda estavam em terra. Ele guiou para lugares desertos por um tempo, até surpreendê-la com uma guinada para o alto que fez suas tripas revirarem, agarrada à cintura dele. De repente, estavam acima das nuvens, e ela foi incapaz de sentir qualquer desconfiança ou rancor. Só o vento em seus cabelos, o frescor que chegava à sua alma.

Quando aterrissaram, na clareira de um bosque, eles se sentaram na grama, descansando da viagem, sem dizer nada um ao outro. Sirius ofereceu água de um cantil para Petunia, e ela aceitou em silêncio.

Percebeu que eles não tinham nada para conversar.

E ela não sabia se ele a tinha trazido ali por pena, se se sentia em dívida pelo que fizera ou estava simplesmente entediado. Só de olhar para ele era possível saber que não era nenhuma outra coisa.

— Era isso — disse ele de repente — o que eu queria te mostrar.

Saiu correndo atrás de alguma coisa que ela não pôde ver o que era, mas que tinha mais ou menos o tamanho de um esquilo, e sumiu entre as árvores. Segundos depois, reapareceu com a criaturinha na mão. Parecia um gnomo de jardim. _Vivo_.

— Eu não sei se você já viu um gnomo — disse em tom de interrogação. O gnomo resmungava coisas ininteligíveis em sua voz fina.

Petunia balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Então também nunca viu uma desgnomização, creio.

E, sem aviso, rodou o gnomo no ar com tal energia que a assustou. A criatura gritava estridentemente e seu grito se perdeu quando foi arremessado para metros de distância.

— Não se preocupe — disse Sirius. — Ele só fica um pouco tonto, nada de mal acontece.

Ela não disse nada. Não sabia se sorria ou não, e imaginou que devesse ficar mais feia com aquela expressão confusa.

— Quando éramos crianças — começou ele, com olhar perdido — meu irmão e eu adorávamos desgnomizar o quintal. Pena que ele virou um perfeito imbecil quando cresceu — disse displicentemente.

— Por que diz isso? — perguntou interessada.

— Nada demais — disse ele, dando um sorriso fraco. — Ele é o filho perfeito.

Petunia se agarrou a essa pequena informação; era tudo de que precisava. Ele também tinha um irmão que odiava. A família dele tinha problemas assim como a sua, eles tinham mais em comum do que ela jamais supusera.

E sem conseguir se conter mais, avançou para beijá-lo. Sóbrio. À luz do dia, sem maquiagem nem vestido vermelho. Ele retribuiu, e a deitou na grama de novo.

Dessa vez, foi outra gama de novas sensações.

E ela não o odiou. Adorou-o, em vez disso. Permitiu-se sentir o que já a espreitava desde a primeira vez que o viu.

— Sirius — sussurrou docemente ao ouvido dele quando a dor esperada já não veio.

— Pet… — ele sussurrou de volta, e ela não soube se ele estava criando um modo peculiar de chamá-la ou se metade de seu nome morrera no caminho para os lábios dele. Deleitou-se, em qualquer dos casos.

-x-

_Caros Mãe, Pai e Petunia,_

_Eu e James sentimos muito não poder estar aí na páscoa. O mundo bruxo passa por algumas sérias crises, e precisamos ficar por aqui resolvendo coisas. Sei que soa frio, mas também não dá pra explicar muito. Está tudo bem conosco, não se preocupem._

_Com amor, Lily._

Ela terminou de ler a carta sentindo raiva e amargura, e ouviu os pais conjecturarem à mesa do café a que tipo de crise Lily se referia. Provavelmente econômica, dizia o pai, e a mãe emendava tentando lembrar quais eram as moedas dos bruxos e como era feita a conversão para dinheiro trouxa. O pai, por sua vez, começou a versar sobre inflação e como ela afetaria o tal dinheiro bruxo.

Petunia quase bufou de impaciência. Eles eram tão burros, será que não percebiam? Lily passava anos vivendo todo o tipo de loucuras naquela escola infernal e nunca os incomodava ou deixava de visitá-los nas datas comemorativas. Tinha algo acontecendo e eles só conseguiam pensar em _inflação_.

Uma parte dela encontrou abrigo na explicação da crise. Havia uma explicação plausível para eles estarem longe, todos eles.

_Mas já faz quase um ano_. Um ano em que Lily ficara noiva do namorado e visitara os pais regularmente.

Ela sabia porque agora voltara a morar lá. Ser secretária numa empresa que fabricava brocas de repente se tornara muito mais interessante que a faculdade. Deu-se conta, sentindo a garganta fechar, de que não havia explicação nenhuma para as burrices que ela andava cometendo.

Nunca tinha esperado realmente que ele voltasse _por ela_. Sabia que tê-lo possuído por duas vezes era muito. Porque era visível que ele não pertencia a lugar nenhum, e principalmente a ninguém. Nunca tinha esperado, mas construiu toda uma realidade que ele pudesse visitar mais vezes.

— Humm — pigarreou, olhando para a toalha de mesa. — Mãe, pai, tem alguém que eu quero que conheçam. Posso trazê-lo na páscoa? O nome dele é Vernon Dursley.

-x-

Vernon fechou a cara quando a porta se abriu. Petunia suspirou, irritada. Até Dudley pareceu chorar mais estridentemente. Até ele estava prestes a perder o posto.

O almoço consistiu em alisar a barriga de Lily e falar sobre como "Harry" era um nome bonito.

— Petunia — disse Lily de modo solene, mais tarde, quando esbarrou com ela no corredor.

— Que foi? — perguntou de modo rude.

— Eu quero convidá-la para uma coisa.

Ela esperou em silêncio durante a pausa dramática na fala da irmã.

— Eu e James... queremos que seja madrinha do Harry.

Petunia franziu as sobrancelhas. Lily podia ser um pouco sonsa, mas nem tanto.

— Lily... — começou, soltando o ar — O Vernon não tem a menor intenção de apadrinhar o seu filho.

— Eu não quero que o Vernon seja padrinho do meu filho — retorquiu ela. — Decidimos que eu escolheria a madrinha e James, o padrinho. Ele escolheu Sirius — o estômago dela revirou. — E eu quero você.

Petunia respirou fundo, pensando em como dizer que também não tinha a menor intenção de apadrinhar o filho dela.

— Tunia — ela usou aquele apelido idiota de criança que quase a fez vomitar —, sei que temos nossas diferenças, mas... você é minha irmã. Não há ninguém de quem eu seja tão próxima. Eu confio em você, e quero que nunca deixe de fazer parte da minha família.

O discurso sentimentalista não a afetou. Pensou que "nunca deixar de fazer parte" da família de Lily significava conviver com aquela gente, escondido de Vernon, porque ele não aprovava nada daquilo e, céus, ela também não.

— Tudo bem — rendeu-se outra vez, antes de poder ser racional o bastante para perceber por quê.

-x-

Ela o viu de esguelha durante a cerimônia que eles tinham concordado em ser privativa. Petunia sabia que tinha a ver com sabe-se lá que problemas eles estavam enfrentando. _Escondidos_. Ela se sentia um pouco mal por ter sempre desejado que a irmã e seu povo fosse perseguido, e agora que isso acontecia ela não sabia mais o que sentia por tudo aquilo. Não se importava com Lily, na verdade, muito menos com seu filho com aquele rapaz de cabeça oca.

O sacerdote pediu que ela e Sirius posicionassem a mão direita sobre a cabeça do menino. Ela sentiu o seu olhar sobre si, mas não olhou para ele, nem uma vez. Ela sabia que aquilo não significava nada para nenhum deles. Só Lily, que achava que algumas palavras bonitas e um ritual fossem trazer de volta a amizade entre elas que nunca chegou a acontecer.

Quando acabou, mais uma vez ela tentou esgueirar-se para longe das vistas dos poucos convidados; já tinha sido apresentada a eles e não queria que aquilo se estendesse. Já tinha visto Albus Dumbledore, que a cumprimentara com um aceno de cabeça, e para ela era o bastante. Já tinha se sujado demais com toda aquela gente. Ela se sentia tão bem com Vernon e Dudley, seu bebê chorão e perfeitamente normal. Sentia que havia um lugar para ela, pela primeira vez.

Quando chegou à cozinha, porém, deparou-se com o pesadelo que nunca a abandonara de fato.

O cabelo dele estava mais curto. Ainda grande demais para os padrões esperados de um homem adulto normal. Caía-lhe sobre os olhos sombrios. Ele não sorriu quando a viu.

Ela não disse nada. Fungou, erguendo o nariz, enquanto tentava achar um copo para beber água. Era a primeira vez que ia à nova casa de Lily, e tudo era absolutamente estranho.

Bebeu, sem sede. Ele permaneceu ali; é claro que não tinha senso de nada, como todos eles. Quando pousou o copo na mesa, ele falou.

— Soube que está casada agora.

Ela respirou, sentindo-se ultrajada.

— Isso faz alguma diferença pra você? — perguntou, levantando os olhos. Tinha mudado um pouco as próprias maneiras; para o que ela escolhera não podia ser mais uma moça calada e insegura.

— Não — ele respondeu simplesmente.

— Foi por isso que me casei — ela murmurou, em resposta, e passou por ele para sair dali antes que explodisse.

Ele a pegou pela mão no caminho. Um toque suave, firme. Que a fazia reviver as outras vezes em que ele a havia tocado.

— O que quer de mim? — perguntou ela, com os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas de raiva.

— Isso depende do que você quer de mim.

Ele parecia mesmo perguntar isso. Petunia quase riu, amargurada: não era óbvio desde o início? Não saltava em cada movimento que ela fazia, em cada palavra que ela dizia? Cuspiu as palavras ao responder.

— Eu não posso esperar nada de nenhum de vocês.

Ele pareceu entender o que ela dizia. Além da aparente _inveja_ das posses de Lily, do mundo de Lily.

Ela se lembrou de quando ele falara sobre a própria família. Era a isso que seu olhar de entendimento se referia agora. Ele finalmente via o que ela vira naquele dia; que eles eram ovelhas negras, e em algum nível, eram iguais. Mas que agora ela tinha aceitado o que era. Não era uma rebelde como ele, nunca fora.

— Não faz diferença pra mim que você esteja casada.

Foi no quarto do bebê que eles se isolaram. Petunia só percebeu depois que ele havia trancado a porta, e não quis pensar no quão errado aquilo era, em qualquer escala. _Ele_ era errado, cada milímetro do corpo dele. E quando ele a despiu, ela sabia que estava pronta a cometer todos os erros do mundo.

-x-

_Corujas, gente estranha e mal-vestida, estrelas cadentes._ Petunia estranhou ter conseguido dormir rápido aquela noite, quando Vernon chegara mencionando essas coisas. A verdade é que sua atual rotina a cansava profundamente, e ela já não questionava mais nada. Tornava-se mais ranzinza e rude, em parte por esperar que isso a tornasse mais forte. Ela era uma mãe de família agora, lembrava-se todos os dias. Mas, é claro, voltou a sonhar com a moto voadora, como quando era uma grande tola. Dessa vez, havia também o homem de longa barba, Dumbledore, e um gigante.

Quando acordou, porém, e foi verificar o correio, ela se surpreendeu com uma carta na porta. Entre as mantas de um bebê de cabelos negros.

-x-

Dumbledore não estava vestindo negro, o que ela achou inadequadíssimo.

Olhou sem emoção para a pedra onde se liam os nomes de Lily e seu marido. Não havia mais ninguém ali, e ela secretamente apreciou o bom senso de Dumbledore.

— Eu não sou a única madrinha do menino — disse a contragosto, depois de um longo tempo olhando para a lápide. — Não podia entregá-lo a alguém que fosse... mais preparado para cuidar dele?

— Sirius — começou Dumbledore com ar sombrio, e ela sentiu um arrepio à simples menção do nome — está, digamos... impossibilitado da tarefa no momento.

Ela deu um riso de estranheza, apertando os olhos.

— Impossibilitado?

— Sirius foi preso, Petunia. Descobriu-se que estivera traindo Lily e James o tempo todo.

Ela sentiu a circulação sanguínea latejar na cabeça.

Olhou as duas crianças dormindo, quando chegou em casa, e explicou brevemente a Vernon porque precisara ir ao cemitério. Tinha recebido mais informações sobre porque tinham que ficar com o menino, e ele só rosnou um pouco.

Ela continuou olhando-os dormir quando o marido já havia se recolhido.

Sua raiva pelo mundo bruxo nunca fora tão forte. E não, ela não tinha _inveja_ do que havia nele. Só sentia pena. Pena por aqueles que viviam nele serem tão problemáticos, esquisitos e ruins. Eles todos eram frutos podres, inclusive o menino que ela pusera para dentro de casa dias antes. Era visível: o bebê tinha menos da metade do tamanho de Dudley, grande, saudável e rosado. Era mirrado e pequeno e tinha uma cicatriz horrorosa no meio da testa.

E ela estava destinada a conviver com aquela mácula para o resto da vida, pensou, limpando lágrimas grossas e quentes de ódio. Nunca ia poder se esquecer de tudo o que eles haviam lhe feito. Lily já estava debaixo da terra e ainda assim deixava aquele pedaço de coisa para lhe incomodar.

"_Estamos consumando o batismo" dissera Sirius quando acabou, rindo um riso que parecia um latido, e ela adorou a aberração que aquilo era._

_Ela quis dizer que não ligava a mínima para o batizado, mas temeu ofendê-lo. Quis dizer a ele que largaria tudo para ficar com ele, e fazê-lo prometer que não sumiria nunca mais, porque o tempo em que ela não o via era como se ela própria não existisse... Quis pedir a ele um beijo antes de ir. Mas ele se levantou antes de ela conseguir formular qualquer coisa._

_E enquanto ele se vestia, ela percebeu que o maldito menino era tudo o que eles jamais teriam em comum._

Nenhum deles escolhera ser o que era — embora, é claro, ele _tivesse escolhido _explodir uma rua cheia de trouxas. Cheia de _gente_. Mas igualmente Harry não escolhera vir para a sua casa, enquanto era a encarnação de tudo o que ela, mais do que nunca, odiava em seu passado. Ele cresceria sobre o seu jardim e sob as estrelas.

Muito mais perto do chão do que do céu.

FIM.


End file.
